1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake for motorcycles, and, more particularly, to a foot brake for use with motorcycles having foot boards on which the user may rest his or her feet while riding.
2. State of the Art
The use of large motorcycles, such as Harley-Davidsons, has found a renewed popularity in recent years. The popularity of such motorcycles which have foot boards instead of conventional foot pegs has increased at an even faster rate. The foot boards enable the rider to place his or her feet on a small board on each side of the motorcycle while riding.
The foot board used with the motorcycle is advantageous because the rider's foot is able to rest flat on the foot board, rather than resting on a foot peg, which provides minimal support. Those familiar with motorcycle touring will appreciate that the foot pegs provide little support for the lower leg, and can often result in sore ankles, etc., after long rides.
One problem which is present with the configurations which use the foot boards is that the brake is very uncomfortable to use. In FIG. 1A there is shown a perspective view of a rider 10 on a motorcycle 20. The rider's foot 24 is resting on the foot board 30 near the bottom of the motorcycle 20. The brake lever assembly 40 has a brake pad arm 44 which extends upwardly above the foot board 30.
In FIGS. 1B through 1D there are shown close-up views of the rider's foot 24, the foot board 30, and the brake lever arm 40. As will be appreciated by those who have used such motorcycles, the design and positioning of the brake lever arm 40 results in a leg position which is uncomfortable, and which inhibits rapid deceleration as may be needed during an emergency.
Specifically, the brake lever assembly 40 is positioned so that a brake pad arm 44 extends upwardly and terminates at a position nearly one-half the distance of the foot board 30 distally from the front end 30a of the foot board. Likewise, the brake pad 48 attached to the end of the brake pad arm 44 is positioned several inches rearwardly from the front end 30a of the foot board 30.
The positions of the brake pad arm 44 and brake pad 48 result in the user's leg being bent at the knee at such an angle (typically about 90 degrees) that the position can become very uncomfortable on long rides. The only way to alleviate some of the pressure which is placed on the knee is to slide the foot 24 forward under the brake pad 48 as is shown in FIG. 1B. However, when the rider must use the braking assembly 40, he or she must move the foot 24 out from under the brake pad 48. Typically this is accomplished by pulling the foot 24 rearwardly as shown in FIG. 1C. Once the foot 24 has been moved sufficiently rearward to enable it to be lifted above the brake pad 48, the foot is moved into position on top of the brake pad as shown in FIG. 1D. The rider then pushes downwardly on the brake pad as indicated by arrow 50. The downward force causes the brake pad arm 44 to rotate about a pivot point 52, and moves a brake actuator arm 56 which is connected to the brake cylinder (not shown) or some other brake mechanism which actuates the brake attached to the wheel.
In order to move the foot 24 into the proper position for braking, the rider 10 must either move the foot rearwardly, lift the foot, move the foot forwardly onto the brake pad 48 and push down as shown in FIGS. 1B through 1D; or slide the foot laterally outward past the brake pad, lift the foot, move the foot inwardly until it is positioned over the brake pad and push down. Either method which is used causes fatigue if performed often, e.g. when riding in a city, and dramatically increases reaction time in emergencies. The combination of fatigue and increased reaction time significantly lessens the safety which would be present with an improved brake lever assembly. Additionally, the arcuate movement path along which the brake pad 48 follows is somewhat awkward for many riders. (The movement of the foot is more of a downward movement than a forward movement). Of course, when the user's leg is bent, less force can be exerted pressing downward, than can be achieved by extending the leg and pressing forward.
After the brake has been applied and released, the rider must go through another series of movements to return the foot 24 to the original position. In a city or other stop and go traffic, the repeated process can become annoying.
Thus, there is a need for a brake lever assembly which may be used with motorcycles having foot boards which enables the rider to place his or her foot in a more comfortable position on the foot board, which does not cause fatigue when used frequently, and which improves reaction time when braking in an emergency. Such a brake lever assembly should be simple to install and use, and should not interfere with any other aspects of motorcycle operation.